Crimson
by SpikeFan4Life95
Summary: Drusilla has a vision about Angel us  and kidnaps Willow. Angelus returns and Drusilla, Spike and him cause some chaos. Willow is unfortunately along for the ride.


**A/N: **AU obviously. The Judge won't show up until after Angelus is around for a bit. There will be a bit of torture in the next few chapters, so be warned. It won't be too graphic or anything, but it'll be there. This was my first time writing with Drusilla, so I hope it's alright. R&R please :) All credits for characters and such goes to Joss and all the other wonderful people in on making BtVS. Also sorry for any mistakes, no beta for the majority of this, so all mistakes are mine. I'll read back through this when I'm not half delusional from sickness and being up so late working on this.

* * *

><p>The wind whistled through the abandoned cemetery, fledgling vampires surprisingly absent. Drusilla grinned as she wandered, in need of a decent meal that her weakened body could catch. She'd be like a spider and send out her sticky web, capturing a little kid like a fly. She felt ill straight down to her bones; that mob in Prague had certainly left their mark on her now wearily immortal body. Anger burned through her, leaving her temporarily lucid. In these rare moments, Drusilla didn't just get vague visions put in her head; they were more definite and tangible. She gripped her head as a vision swirled through her mind, starting out spotty, and then filling her insides until all that was her had been replaced by whatever event was going to occur.<p>

Her mind whirled and focused on a man in pain, stumbling out of a building in the pouring rain. With a start, Drusilla was struck with the fact it was Angel. No wait…not Angel, Angelus, she realized with glee. Her daddy had come back, not the mean man who had told her to get out of town with Spike. Couldn't he see they had such a larger purpose here in Sunnydale? Focusing back on her vision, she saw Angelus stand up from his place on the ground and clutching his chest. A woman approached him and he attacked her.

Drusilla sank to the grass, too tired to stay on her feet any longer. Even though the vision had taken a lot out of her, it was worth it. Angelus, daddy, would be back to join the family once more. William didn't like him much, but Drusilla liked having her boys around. With Darla gone, she would have both of them to pamper her with their affections. This always made her Spike cross, but he always came back to her. She leaned back and stared at the starry night sky, naming all of them. Of course about twenty stars later she realized she'd already named them before, and now she was terribly confused. Drusilla felt her childe's presence and a slight smile lit up her features.

"Luv, what are you doing out here all alone? You're weak, you need to be resting," Spike told her as he sat down next to her. Drusilla lifted up her arm and offered it to him so he could pull her up to sit beside him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and brushed her fingers through his stiff, bleached hair. He sighed and leaned into her touch. She may have been crazy, but that certainly kept their relationship interesting to say the least. Of course she'd been a bit flighty in their years together, but she always ended up exactly where she'd left, standing at his side while they massacred innocents. It was always an adventure where Drusilla was. Even now, in her current state, Spike didn't leave her. He was loyal to almost a fault.

"I was hungry and you weren't home, my sweet. My dark, darling boy," she trailed off, placing her delicate hand on his cheek. She smiled as she looked up at her William. She had helped make him into the monster he was, but with Angelus around again, they would have this town on their knees. She giggled lightly and Spike glanced at her questioning, nuzzling her hand before quickly grabbing it in his hands and skimming his teeth over her flesh, occasionally flicking his tongue out to taste her.

She gazed off into the dark and began rambling the way she does when telling Spike about a vision. "Daddy's back, my dear," she said and Spike snorted.

"Yeah and if you haven't noticed, he turned into a great poof, he's the slayer's housebroken lap dog." Spike huffed out. He was still irritated that Angel was now all soul-having. It just ruined all the fun, but with Angelus gone he got Drusilla all to himself.

"Soon…soon the slayer will be a very naughty girl and bring back our Angelus," Drusilla continued as if Spike hadn't insulted their sire. Spike just nodded, he figured Dru was particularly insane lately due to her weakened state. After a few more minutes of content silence except for Dru humming a tune under her breath, Spike spotted a couple walking through the cemetery. _Not very bright folks_ _in this town_, Spike thought as Drusilla noticed them too.

"Would you like something to eat, pet?" Spike asked her and helped her to her feet when she nodded.

"Oh yes please, that would make Miss Edith very happy. Too bad she isn't here…oh Spike! She's missing out on all the fun…" Drusilla pouted and Spike wanted to roll his eyes. Dru was starting to fall into one of _those_ moods. He had to tread carefully or else he'd upset her, and that was never fun to deal with.

"S'alright, luv, we can tell her all about it when we get back. She'll forgive you," Spike felt weird talking about the doll as if it was actually real, but it seemed to calm Drusilla a bit. The human couple were within smelling range now, fear evident in the scent of their blood. Spike liked the fresh ones the best, not like Peaches who had wanted to torture them and weaken them before tearing into their necks. Adrenaline and fear tasted the best. Dru claimed it made them taste like electrified plums, but Dru's explanations never made much sense the majority of the time.

The couple's laughter drifted towards the two vampires and Drusilla smiled slowly, her face morphing into her demon visage. Spike followed suit and he led Dru towards the couple. As expected they screamed and bolted from the predators, the man even going as far as tripping the woman along the way. _Worthless bastard_ Spike thought even as he grinned and chased him down. He whooped in sadistic glee and caught the man before he even exited the cemetery. From the muffled screams that had echoed into the night a few seconds earlier, Spike figured his Dru had nabbed the girl and had her fill.

As Spike spun the man and himself around, he spotted Drusilla heading towards them, wiping a hand across her pale lips. Spike bared the man's neck and was about to dig in when she held up a finger. Sighing unhappily at the interruption, he glanced at her and practically growled when he asked, "what?" She tsk-ed at him and approached them.

"Can't we share?" She asked him and he allowed her to bite the man on the other side of his neck. Spike lowered his mouth onto the man's neck and they both drained him dry. He wiped his mouth off vigorously. He'd much rather have a woman. Feeding from a man just felt a bit bizarre. Drusilla smiled up at him and yawned. She grasped his hand in hers and they casually made their way back to where they'd been staying, leaving the two lifeless bodies behind for the Slayer to find.

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since Drusilla had her vision and she knew that Angelus would be returning soon. She felt it deep inside her skull; the pixies wouldn't stop their incessant whispering. It left her more distracted than usual, but Spike hardly noticed. He was too busy noticing her buzzing about their hideout and decorating it. He didn't know what had gotten into her the past few days, but she was annoying him. With an irritated grumble he grabbed his duster off the back of the chair it was strewn on and he stomped out, claiming he was going out and he'd be back later.<p>

Drusilla didn't notice her lover's absence until she glanced around and couldn't find him. She frowned, but decided to go out herself. While she had been decorating the voices told her to kidnap the Slayer's little friend. The cute red haired one. Drusilla liked that one. Apparently they needed her, but nobody said she couldn't play with her a bit first.

* * *

><p>Willow was just finishing up some killer Physics homework when she heard a knock on her window. Foolishly assuming it was just Angel, she absentmindedly called out, "Come in." Willow was busy putting away her books while the window opened up with a squeak, the sound of heels landing on her carpeted floor. <em>Wait…heels?<em> Panic bubbled up in the red-head as she whirled around to face the intruder. She tilted her head, thinking the vampire looked familiar. Before she could figure it out, the brunette vampire leaped at her and knocked her out with one simple blow to the head.

* * *

><p>Dru grinned at her handiwork chaining up the girl. She would be fun to keep around. Willow was still unconscious and her head lolled to the side, blood matting her hair around her left ear. As Drusilla continued to observe the girl, she didn't notice Spike come up behind her.<p>

"She's a cute one, where'd you pick her up from, pet?" Spike asked Drusilla as he massaged her shoulders. She leaned into his touch and let out a small sound of pleasure. Dru had a taste of the little girl when she had chained her up and it had tasted of power. The girl would be strong when she grew into her power. Drusilla was able to benefit from the hidden potential inside the girl, and it made Spike's touch more pleasurable than usual. Her dead nerves were jolting her where his hands were.

She spun around and he smiled down at her, moving his hands down to her waist. She inched onto her tiptoes and gently placed her lips against his. He pulled her against him and kissed her back, slowly at first. Soon passion drove him to kiss her a bit more roughly. She bit his lip in the process and sucked the blood that came from his wound. In the middle of all this, Willow woke up with a groan. The chains rattled as she struggled against them. The two vampires looked up at her hungrily and she gulped. This was not going to end well for her she figured.

Drusilla disentangled herself from her childe and faced the frightened girl. She ran a hand down the girl's cheek and ignored how the red-head cringed away from her touch. Without warning, Drusilla raked a fingernail across Willow's cheek and tears welled in Willow's eyes as she yelped out in surprise and fear. Dru stuck her now-bloodied finger in her mouth and grinned. She stuck her finger in the small line of blood traveling down their captive's face and held it out towards Spike.

"Here, have a taste my sweet. She tastes like strawberries," Spike gently took hold of Dru's hand and stuck her finger in his mouth, gently sucking on it. It reminded him of when he'd offered her Slayer blood. For once Spike agreed with Drusilla's description of how their victim tasted. She did taste like strawberries, with the beautiful taste of fear and the slightest hint of power. His night just got a little more interesting. With the Slayer's little friend with them, she was bound to show up sooner or later.

* * *

><p>At the same moment, a post-sex Angel bolted up from his bed and felt a deep pain in his very being. Ignoring the sleeping Slayer in his bed, he barely made it outside before he collapsed to the ground. A concerned woman approached him and he leapt up and neatly snapped her neck and bit into her. The cigarette she had been smoking fell to the ground in a puddle and was soon followed by her limp body. Blowing the smoke out his nose and mouth, Angelus grinned, fully vamped out.<p>

"Ahh, it's great to be back. Time to go have a bit of fun and look for my Drusilla and her little Willie," Angelus couldn't help but utter his last word with a sneer. He'd make up for all the years he'd been stuck with a damn soul. He was ready to make up for lost time. With a renewed spring in his step, Angelus made his way out of the alley and went searching for the two other remaining members of the Fanged Four.


End file.
